Nightingale's Unbalanced Love
by Enya Talisman
Summary: Kotori knew that she had to move on. She knew that the one she loved was already taken and that she herself had gained a rival in love. Yet, she didn't break that rival. Why was she feeling that way though? Did her heart had the capability to love two or was it that she had... moved on? (Please read Operation AUNT to have a better understanding of the setting)
Kotori: Hey guys! I think you should know by now that I've dragged Umi-chan into my personal mess in the first story right? (If you don't please read Operation AUNT first!) This will cover my side of the story and someone else's (whom is actually stated in the pairing section). Anyways, Enya-chan doesn't own anything!

XXXXXX

"She's my unrequited crush."

Upon saying that, Kotori ran away as fast as she could from Umi. She didn't planned telling Umi about her unrequited crush, especially since she was her other best friend. She ran aimlessly, as though her legs were on auto-pilot as she headed towards the pinnacle of anime, electronics and quite recently, idol merchandise.

"What should I do...?" Kotori panted to herself after arriving in Akiba, not too sure on what she should do now that she was there.

"Kotori-san, what a coincidence! I was about to call you!" A short girl approached her, her hair parting in such a way that it revealed majority of her forehead. Her lush green eyes sparkled with excitement as she walked over to Kotori, a contrast to Kotori's dull amber orbs.

"... Is it already time for our weekly meet-up?" Kotori asked tiredly, for she had ran towards Akiba without stopping once.

"Not really, I was about to call you to ask whether you're free tomorrow."

"That means it _is_ time for our weekly meet-up." Kotori growled, a tone that she would only use to people she _absolutely_ detested. One perfect example would be the shorter girl standing opposite her, her slender figure fully clothed by Otonokizaka's rival school uniform.

"Fu fu~ You sure are different from your usual Minalinsky persona, or is it simply just a well-crafted mask you use to charm everyone? Honoka-san not excluded." The latter mocked Kotori, agitating Muse's designer.

"Say all you want, but don't forget that you need me in order to give you info on Honoka-chan."

"I'm just a side dish aren't I? You manipulate people, only to toss them aside when they serve no use to you. But you, Kotori Minami-san, you're cleverer than the rest. You toss them aside in such a way that they feel like they did something to offend you, rather than them simply outliving their purpose!"

"Why won't you just shut up?" Kotori asked in exasperation, even she had a limit to the latter's mocking. And wasn't this considered verbal bullying? Why was she even enduring this?

"You say that but really, I'm simply fulfilling my role as the rival who's interested in Honoka-san!"

"Can we just please go to a cafe to talk instead? I'm tired and the last thing that I need is you to annoy me further."

"Well, I suppose we could also do that." An agreement was made as they headed to the nearest cafe, where they continued their 'talk'.

"Now that we're seated, I suppose I should simply be the bearer of bad news. Honoka-chan still hasn't revealed who she likes, so I suggest that you should just go back before the drinks arrive." Kotori simply said, omitting the fact that Honoka was already dating Eli.

"Are you sure you're not just hoarding the actual information to yourself?"

"Tsubasa-san, while I may be more... scheming than expected, I assure you that I wouldn't withhold _such_ valuable info all to myself." Kotori defended, grumbling something about Tsubasa being 'a bitch' and 'too nosy for her own good'.

"Ah, your innocent facade has begun to crack. I'm so honoured to be one of the few to see such an ugly side of you!" Tsubasa smirked, though her words were genuine. She truly felt privileged to see a side of Kotori that only the people closest to her would be able to glimpse. _'And I'm seeing it so often thanks to my interest in Honoka-san...'_

"... You're the first actually." Kotori admitted, though it sounded as though she was confiding to Tsubasa.

"Wow really?!" Tsubasa was surprised, which later turned to shock as it would mean that not even her family know about it. _'W-What kind of a daughter did she portray to them?! Kotori-san really is a dangerous individual...'_

"Tsubasa-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm? Ah sure, what is it? You're being awfully OOC."

"... I'm sorry for donning my cracked mask..."

"Sheesh, fine. What is it?"

"Why am I helping my rival? As far as I know, I should be sabotaging your attempts to confess to Honoka-chan." Tsubasa paused for a second, why was she even working with Kotori in the first place?

"I'm using you as a tool to get me closer to Honoka-san. You're using me as a cover so that you can be seen forging Muse-A-RISE ties. It's a win-win situation no?" Tsubasa explained, pointing out their main reason of collaborating together. _'Plus I kinda like talking to you... about Honoka-san related stuff that is.'_

"If you say so." Kotori replied, not bothering to continue on with the conversation and allowed the atmosphere to descent into an unsettling silence.

XXXXXX

"This is bloody irritating." Kotori seethed to herself as she observed Honoka's interaction with Eli, the two of them smiling away while Kotori was left to (secretly) sulk alone.

"Kotori-chaaaan! Wanna come with us?" Honoka invited, waving to Kotori.

"And be the third wheel to one of the sweetest couple I've ever seen? No way! But enjoy your date you two, I still have to finish up some of the lyrics that Umi-chan... refused to continue on." Kotori declined politely, leaving the scene so as to hide behind a corner.

"Kotori, I've been looking all over for you." Umi suddenly appeared before Kotori, a serious look on her face.

"Oh Umi-chan! What is it?" Kotori asked, seemingly forgetting about the conversation she had with Umi the previous day.

"It's about your... um, shall we go to somewhere more private?" Umi requested, looking around left and right.

"Well, if you insist Umi-chan~" Kotori agreed readily, even playfully latching onto Umi's arm. Umi then led Kotori up to the roof, where it was probably the most secluded area for the two of them to have a private conversation.

"Okay, now that we're up here..."

"Yes?"

"Regarding yesterday's matter..." Kotori frowned slightly, she was truly hoping that Umi would forget all about it. Then again, what were the chances that she would forget something like that, especially how Kotori answered Umi's questions.

"What about that?"

"What do you intend to do about it?" Umi asked bluntly, deciding that it would be for the best if she didn't beat around the bush.

"What do you want me to do Umi-chan? It's an unbalanced love after all..."

"Have you tried moving on? I know it sounds unreasonable but-"

"I did try. But she was so unfair, ensnaring us with her sweet lies. She's so cruel, don't you agree?" Kotori replied, humming the tune of UNBALANCED LOVE to herself.

"I uh... wait, did you just say 'us'?" Umi asked, curious to know the meaning of 'us' in Kotori's sentence.

"Honoka-chan is not just sought after by me alone you know? There's one more out there I'm having a private war with."

"P-Private war...? You don't mean to say A-RISE do you...?" Umi asked hesitantly, should A-RISE be involved it would make her attempts to help Kotori much harder.

"Just one annoying leader, not all three." Kotori grimaced at the mention of Tsubasa, her calm demeanour starting to fade.

"K-Kira-san? Why am I not surprised...?"

"You shouldn't be. Ever since our first meeting with A-RISE, she's obsessed with Honoka-chan..."

"Kotori, why are you so angry?" Umi decided to change the topic, pointing out Kotori's shift in expression. Upon realisation, Kotori immediately reverted back to her usual calm expression.

"Sorry sorry! It's just that the mention of Tsubasa-san... makes me uncomfortable..."

"You two are fighting over Honoka...? You know that she's taken, don't you?" Umi cautiously asked, not wanting to see Kotori's scarier side.

"...!" Kotori flinched at the question, averting her eyes away from Umi. "W-Why don't we call it a day?"

"Kotori, please tell me why." Umi grabbed Kotori's hand to prevent her from leaving, forcing her to look at Umi.

"You don't have to know Umi-chan."

"And why not? Don't tell me you want to separate Eli and Hono-"

"Of course not! Honoka-chan's very happy with Eli-chan, I can see that! But... but it hurts you know? To see the one that you loved with another person..." Kotori started to break down, seeking consolation in Umi's arms. "I... I don't want Tsubasa-san to go through all that. She loves Honoka-chan dearly, I just can't bear to break her!"

"And why do you feel that way? You said that you hated Kira-san don't you?" Umi asked gently, rubbing Kotori's back as tenderly as possible. Right now, Umi simply wanted to be there for Kotori, just like how the opposite happened whenever Umi needed a listening ear.

"I-I know... b-but... I just don't want her to be as heartbroken as me... I don't want her to feel the hurt that I felt..." Kotori sobbed, spilling out all her inner thoughts to Umi.

"... Would you consider my hypothesis that you may like Kira-san too?" Kotori stopped her sobbing, looking up face Umi. "I understand that you like Honoka, but maybe you also like Kira-san that way too?"

"... Maybe... but still..." Kotori admitted softly to herself, she always felt at ease whenever she was around Tsubasa as much as the latter irritated her. She was the only one Kotori was willing to reveal her true manipulative personality to, allowing herself to be pushed around so mercilessly by her despite having a personal policy to not allow anyone to trample over her.

 _'But still... she loves Honoka-chan. Whatever I realise now would simply serve to make things even more complicated...'_

XXXXXX

"Ah Tsubasa-san!" Nozomi called out to Tsubasa, running up to her. "Thank you so much for all your advice!"

"No problem, I take it that everything went well with Sonoda-san?" Tsubasa asked, checking through a Kotori plush toy for any defects.

"Well... It was kinda hindered by Nicocchi's plan but yeah, I'm together with Umi-chan!" Nozomi noticed the plush toy, which surprised her. "Speaking of which... is that a Kotori-chan plushie...?"

"...!" Tsubasa realised her mistake and quickly hid the plush toy behind her back, but it was too late.

"Tsubasa-san, didn't you mention that you like Honoka-chan...? So why do you have one of Kotori-chan?"

"... I'm not sure of it myself..." Tsubasa replied, hugging the toy for comfort. "Maybe... maybe this is an unconscious sign that says that I want to move on from Honoka-san..."

"Tsubasa-san..." Nozomi remembered the day where Tsubasa found out about Honoka's relationship with Eli. The fact that she loved Honoka dearly at that time didn't help the situation. _'I still remembered the day where Tsubasa-san noticed Honoka-chan and Elichi kissing... That was a total shock for her...'_

"Y'know, I'm here to help. Even if we aren't close." Nozomi offered, noting how Tsubasa must be feeling currently. "I think... you may be in love with Kotori-chan."

"... Thanks, you may be right. I'm probably in love with her..."

"It's fine. Do you wanna get some parfaits? Ice cream always makes someone feel better."

"... Sure, I guess. I'm not meeting up with Kotori-san today so yeah, it's fine."

"You meet up with Kotori-chan?" Nozomi was surprised, then again Tsubasa _was_ holding a plush toy of Kotori.

"Mm, once a week actually."

"And... what do you two do together...?"

"She's there to provide me info about Honoka-san's love interest while I'm just there to... annoy her?"

"A-And what did she tell you?"

"She says that Honoka-san isn't going out with anyone but has an interest in someone... I'm actually glad that she still doesn't know about Ayase-san. She'll be so crushed to know that her best friend is going out with her most hated person, apart from me actually."

"And why does she hate Elichi...?" Nozomi asked, slightly taken aback that Kotori wouldn't attempt to use Honoka's relationship to emotionally wound Tsubasa. After all, her cards had long predicted that Kotori's true self was a manipulative girl who cared little about her enemies' fate afterwards. _'Kotori-chan was the first one to know about Honoka-chan and Elichi... why did she choose not to tell Tsubasa-san...?'_

"She said that ever since Ayase-san joined Muse, Honoka-san hung out with her more than Kotori-san and Sonoda-san. It really ticked her off... wait, you shouldn't be knowing about this..."

"It's alright, the cards had already told me about Kotori-chan's true self. She's really possessive towards the things she likes." Nozomi nodded, as though agreeing to Tsubasa's explanation. _'I'm actually more surprised that Kotori-chan didn't try to murder Elichi... Oh well, best to not think about that possible scenario.'_

"Now then, what parfait would you like when we get there?" Nozomi changed the topic, rather focusing on helping one of her three saviours than to brood over Kotori.

 _'Still... is this a sign that Kotori-chan likes Tsubasa-san back...? I'll have to enlist Umi-chan's help for this...'_

XXXXXX

"Nozomi-chan? Umi-chan told me that you were looking for me, what is it?" Kotori asked, entering the clubroom.

"Kotori-chan, you're here! Here, have a seat!" Nozomi invited, spreading her tarot cards on the table.

"Um... What are you doing...?" Kotori asked, stunned by Nozomi's random action. She then pulled out a card from her blazer, flipping it over to reveal an upside down card.

"Page of Cups, do you know what this means Kotori-chan?" Nozomi asked, puzzling Kotori.

"N-No... I don't. What does it mean?"

"In your case, it would mean that you had your heart set heavily on Honoka-chan, who was unavailable since she's already dating Elichi."

"...H-How did you know that I liked Honoka-chan...?" Kotori shakily asked, shocked to know that Nozomi knew about it.

"The cards told me so. Plus I noticed that you had been glaring at Elichi every now and then." Nozomi responded calmly, confident that Kotori wouldn't act out of hand.

"... Nozomi-chan, did you call me here just to tell me about your readings?"

"Not really, I called you so that I could tell your fortune once again." Seeing that Kotori wasn't convinced, Nozomi decided to clarify herself. "The card that I've revealed to you is a reading that I've done five days after the announcement that Honoka-chan is with Elichi."

"Alright then. Go ahead and and tell my fortune." Kotori agreed, though unwillingly. Lately, Kotori was increasingly more agitated and Nozomi knew about it well. Whether the person herself has noticed it was a different matter all together, Nozomi had noted.

"Kotori-chan, would you please flip this card over?" Nozomi had picked one of the many cards on the table, wanting Kotori to flip it over and see for herself.

"The Hanged Man, what does it mean?"

"It's actually a Hanged Man reversed, since from your view it looks upright... Anyways, in your case it means you need to let go of something. I'm sure you know what I'm referring to Kotori-chan."

"You want me to let go of my unrequited love right?"

"Yup. Flip this one next." Nozomi pointed to another card. Kotori did what she was told, flipping the card over.

"The Star, reversed?"

"There's an obstacle that both of you need to overcome in order to get together."

"Wait, who are you referring to in 'both of you'?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, the last card?" Nozomi pointed to the third card.

"The Sun, upright. I take it that it's a positive sign?"

"Mmhm. Love is approaching real soon in your case, Tsubasa-san is a nice catch."

"W-What?!" Kotori had a blush on her face as she stood up suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at Nozomi. "Y-You! You did this so that you could set me up with that annoying leader!"

"Then what's with the blush on your face? And who said anything about me setting you two up?" Nozomi smiled calmly, gathering her cards together. "You're the one who wants to be with her, am I wrong?"

"Y-You...!" Was all Kotori could say, for she wondered whether she wants to be with Tsubasa romantically at times.

"Anyways, I have a date with Umi-chan! See ya later Kotori-chan." Nozomi left the clubroom with Umi, who was guarding the door the whole time. Umi gave Kotori a nod before leaving with Nozomi. It was also at this moment that Kotori received a call from 'Baldy Leader'.

"Tsubasa-san, perfect timing. I want to see you ASAP." Kotori picked up the call, a scowl on her face as she stated what she wanted to say.

"Wow! _You_ wanted to see _me_?! Am I in hell?!"

"Okay fine, let's call it off then." Kotori regretted even trying to act on Nozomi's implied suggestion. _'How is **she** even my so-called new love interest?! Then again... I do like her for her attitude... probably.'_

"Woah woah woah! I didn't mean to say it like that! Sheesh, will meeting at the usual place work out?" Kotori was surprised by Tsubasa's sudden change in tone, even more so at Tsubasa giving in just to avoid a full-blown argument.

"Hmm, I guess that'll do. I'll be seeing you then." Kotori hung up, exiting the clubroom. Before closing the door fully, she took her phone out again, punching the buttons casually and then closing the door completely.

Once listed as 'Baldy Leader', the contact now read as 'Tsubasa Kira'.

XXXXXX

"Oh you're here." Tsubasa greeted Kotori as she saw the ash-grey haired designer approaching the table she was at. "So, what was the urgent thing you're dying to spit out?"

"Something that will crush you entirely." Kotori responded coldly, her mind wondering whether it was for the best. _'Will this benefit Tsubasa-san? As much as I want her to remain in ignorance... She needs to move on, and so do I if I want to get this over with...'_

"Crush me entirely? What, your chun-chun bird plush or your weight?" Tsubasa mocked, laughing half-heartedly while she did so. _'Shoot, I think I've made Kotori-san even madder. Apart from that, should I tell her...? She needs to face it, especially since she faces Honoka-san often...'_

"... My bare fist if you won't just shut the hell up for a minute."

"Sorry sorry. But really, just tell me the news already."

"Oh, you're so impatient. And here I am, bearing news about your beloved Honoka-chan." Tsubasa flinched, if Kotori knew about Honoka then that would mean that...

"I think we can postpone this to another day Kotori-san." Tsubasa started to get up, but was stopped by Kotori. "H-Hey, let go of my hand!"

"Not a chance Tsubasa-san. I intend to tell you about Honoka-chan whether you want to know or not." Tsubasa sighed, sitting down instantly as she waited nervously for Kotori to reveal the news to her.

"You see... Honoka-chan is with Eli-chan, so you have absolutely no chance of dating her!" Kotori finally said, expecting the latter to cry. To her astonishment, Tsubasa didn't cry but instead had a worried expression on her face.

"L-Look Kotori-san, I know it's a shock that Honoka-san is not interested in you but you have to move on so please don't cry-"

"I'm not crying. Why aren't _you_ crying?" Kotori asked, much to Tsubasa's shock. They stared at each other, both not expecting the current situation to be that way.

"W-Well I saw Honoka-san and Ayase-san kissing once... Hang on, how come you had no reaction?!"

"Honoka-chan told me straight up. I was the first one she told about Eli-chan."

"..."

"..." The two of them stared at each other, both at a loss for words as they realised that whatever they had been doing were all for nothing and rather anti-climatic.

"So uh... Would this be a good time to tell you that I may like you a little?" Tsubasa was the one who broke the silence, shrugging awkwardly as she averted her eyes away from Kotori's.

"... Oh it's a _very_ good time indeed." Kotori smiled, a tad too creepy for Tsubasa's liking.

"U-Um Kotori-san...?"

"You know... I don't mind crushing you with my body weight. In fact, I would be _delighted_ to do so." Kotori leant closer, her hand loosely holding on to Tsubasa's tie.

"K-Kotori-san?!" Tsubasa tried to move backwards, but was pulled forward into a crushing kiss instead. _'D-Did I flip her switch or something?! N-Not that this doesn't feel nice but...'_

"I should let you know, I _am_ the possessive type. But you know everything about me, right Tsubasa- _chan_?"

"A-As much as I love you, there are ways to properly convey your... violent passion towards me?" Tsubasa squeaked out, out of fear towards Kotori and also shock at being dominated completely.

"Don't worry Tsubasa-chan... I'll love you so much until you'll never find anyone else that could love you more..." Tsubasa whispered softly in the latter's ear, sending a shiver up her spine.

"D-Does that include my family?"

"Does it really matter? All you should know is that I'm in love with you."

"I uh..."

"Are you worried that I would accidentally let you out of grasp?" Tsubasa shook her head, but was ignored by Kotori. "Don't worry, I won't let you out of my cage~"

Tsubasa simply hoped that Kotori wasn't referring to a literal cage.

XXXXXX

Well since this story is messed up in a lot of ways, I think I really should clarify on some things.

 **Kotori's personality:** I like to see Kotori as an innocent, sweet girl who looks like a damsel in distress but her true personality is more manipulative. I believe that Kotori is somewhat like a psychopath (or at least bordering on psychopathy) that truly cherishes what she loves in a destructive way. Of course, she would never harm them or her surroundings as much as possible so as to maintain her image as the kind designer of Muse.

 **Why didn't Kotori exploit Honoka's relationship to make things worse for Tsubasa?:** As hinted throughout the story, Kotori unconsciously _liked_ Tsubasa. What did she like about Tsubasa at the start is not revealed, and I don't want to even spend time on it since I'm starting to get crept out by Kotori here... Yikes.

 **Why was Tsubasa much more willing to accept her unrequited crush than Kotori?:** Tsubasa's interest towards Honoka was just a crush, which could fade easily since Tsubasa wasn't that close to Honoka as Kotori was. Kotori still gave herself excuses such as 'Whatever I realise now would simply serve to make things even more complicated', implying that she's still in denial. But hey, you guys can go interpret this story however you wish.

 **Amount of time Tsubasa and Kotori knew each other:** They have met up 20 times, so that would mean that they knew each other for five months since it's one meetup per week. (And I chose five as I heard that if you still like someone after four months, it means that it's love...)

 **Kotori's degree of possessiveness:** I know this really wasn't hinted explicitly in the story but it is caused by Kotori's unrequited love for Honoka. After realising that she couldn't possess Honoka, she chose to intensify her efforts in securing her next love interest (poor Tsubasa).

Well, that's about it. As usual, I suck at drama stories. And to those who read it till the end, I have no freaking idea what the genres should be so I'm just going to put a drama tag there. Oh right, the reason why I chose this pairing is because lychee-ran once mentioned that Uchida-san wasn't as close with the other VAs in a review and I felt bad that I'm writing for all the other pairings except one with Kotori. Yup, thanks for reading (torturing yourselves)!


End file.
